Dinarzad
Dinarzad ("child of gold coins") is the money changer of Shapeir. Background She runs a fencing gig on the side, taking the place usually occupied by a Thieves' Guild (she is non-union). Her guard is Franc. She was flirtatious with he customers, especially thieves, or at least with the Hero particularly. If the hero is a thief, she sent him to rob the house of Abu bin Ma'amar in order to recover a silver tea service that she was fond of. The Hero then returned to her stall and bargained the stolen items with her. See also *Dinarzad (Hero-U) Behind the scenes Exchange Rate Dinarzad charges a fee for processing a money change. Her exchange rate changes depending on the amount of Gold Coins from Spielburg the Hero gives her. The exchange follows the following formulas, where "D" = dinars returned, and "G" = gold coins given: If G\ge250, D = G -\frac{G}{2} , meaning Dinarzad takes 50% for anything 250 and over If 50\le G\le250, D = G - \frac{G^2}{500} If G\le50, D = G-\frac{G}{10} , meaning Dinarzad takes 10% for anything 50 and under This is all rounded down to the nearest dinar. This means that even if the Hero gives her 2 Gold Coins, she will only return one dinar, because her fee rounds the return of 1.8 down to one. The only way to avoid this is to give her only one Gold Coin at a time, which she will return as a dinar. The most efficient way to maximize return with the smallest time spent is to exchange 50 dinars at a time. This method is certainly faster than going one at a time, which is the only truly better deal. Trivia *Dinarzad is one of the token characters in the Quest for Glory series that the hero can attempt to flirt with. She will coyly evade if hero attempts to kiss her. If he asks for a date (or 'sex') she will say he is a dangerous man, and say she can't be too careful, but says perhaps if she gets to know him better. If the hero asks for a kiss (or 'love'), she says if you have to ask for it, then you certainly don't deserve it. She also uses innuendo in other actions. If you exchange money she says she enjoys intimate exchanges. If you type "eat Dinarzad" or "eat money changer" the game comments, that she looks like a tasty morsel, "maybe later". *Thieves are able to get a little farther with her (but only until she gets her way). If a thief shows her the thief sign she says "its the start of a beautiful relationship" (a quote from the movie Casablanca) and becomes a bit more flirtatious, and hires the Hero to rob the Metal Worker's house for her. *QFG5 says she is a money changer in Raseir. Topics name, money, money changer, rate, guard, inn, Shapeir, sultan, emir, Raseir, Ferrari, thief, weather, rumor, date, kiss, couple, evening, merchants, fountain, guild hall, job, profit, tool, oil, jackal, goat Category:females Category:thieves Category:Characters (QFG2) Category:Love interests